All I want is you!
üthumb|356px Hey :) Mal wieder eine Will x Quinn Story von mir.Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen.Lest selber. Mia :) Status:in Arbeit Die Schocknachricht Ein Blick zu ihr herüber und mein Herz fing an zu pumpen und zu schlagen,doch ich wusste genau,dass es nicht richtig war.Hin und wieder lächelte sie mich an aber es war eher ein scheues Lächeln,aber es genügte mich zum Träumen zu bringen.Immer und immer wieder versuchte ich diese Gefühle,diese starken Gefühle,loszuwerden,aber es war so gut wie unmöglich.Ich wusste,dass es alles für mich zerstören würde,aber auch für sie.Sie würde ihren Abschluss verlieren und höchstwahrscheinlich von der Schule fliegen und ich bin dann der verrückte Pedo der hinter Gittern sitz und das wollte ich um keinen Preis auf der Welt,denn dafür bedeutet sie mir zu viel.Ja,ich bin in meine Schülerin verliebt und nein,es weiß niemand außer mir und das soll auch so bleiben.Aber wie gerne würde ich ihre Hand halten,ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren oder einfach ihre Nähe zu spüren.Heute Morgen saß ich an dem Tisch im Lehrerzimmer und kontrolierte noch ein Paar Arbeiten in Geschichte.Als ich fast fertig war,kam Emma herein mit einem Kaffee in der Hand und fragte ob sie sich zu mir setzten kann und ich stimmte zu.Emma und ich waren einmal zusammengewesen aber zwischen uns hatte die Chemie einfach nicht gepasst und wir beide haben uns damit abgefunden und sie hat auch einen neuen gefunden,aber ich bin immer noch alleine.Sie sagte immer zu mir das ich mir jemanden suchen solle,doch ich finde einfach nie die richtige und die,die ich liebe...ist meine Schülerin."Will?Hallo?Will!Bist du da?Haaallloooo?!" Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand wild vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl."Verdammt Emma!Musst du mich denn so erschrecken?",fragte ich und setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl."Was hast du denn gesagt,dass du so wild mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht rumgewedelt hast?" "Ich habe gefragt ob du schon jemanden gefunden hast."Genervt sah ich sie an."Emma musst du jetzt wieder damit anfangen?Du weißt ganz genau,dass das nicht mein Thema ist." Meine Ex sah mich an und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände."Also hast du noch niemanden gefunden?" "Nein habe ich nicht!",sagte ich energisch und ging aus dem Raum.Sie sah mir hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy.Es war eine Sms meines Dad's.>>Komme bitte in die Aula,Will.Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen...<< Verwirrt las ich die Sms immer wieder durch.Was er wohl will?Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begab mich zu Aula.Als ich in der Aula war,stand mein Dad auf der Bühne und sah mich traurig an."Dad?Was ist los?",fragte ich besorgt und ging auf die Bühne."Es ist etwas passiert..Mit Mum.." "Was?",fragte ich und meine Augen weiteten sich."Sie...sie hatte einen Autounfall und ist... an der Unfallstelle...sofort..." Nein,Nein,Nein!! Bitte nicht,das kann doch nicht wahr sein.In Sekundenschnelle stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich fiel meinem Dad in die Arme.Warum nur?Warum sie?Ich weiß nicht wie lange mein Vater mich in seinen Armen gehalten hat."Will,es tut mir leid..",seufzte er und ihm rollte wieder eine Träne die Wange hinunter."Ich muss wieder los.Mein Flug nach Washington geht gleich.Sei mir nicht böse..." Traurig sah ich ihn an.Es war so wie immer.Wenn ich ihn brauchte,wenn ich ihn am meisten brauchte,musste er los.Typisch.Er verließ das Auditorium und ließ mich alleine auf der Bühne zurück.Meine Mum war tot und ich...war am Boden zerstört. Love is a game for two Es war nun schon 2 Tage her,dass meine Mum gestorben ist und ich war immer noch völlig am Boden.Wenn man eine Person verliert,welche einem sehr sehr wichtig ist,ist das schon sehr schwer zu verkraften,aber man kann nichts machen außer abwarten und warten bis der Schmerz vorbei ist.Manchmal dauert es ein Paar Tage.Manchmal Wochen,Monate oder Jahre.Ich saß auf der Bühne der Aula und starrte vor mich hin.Pötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich zuckte sofort zusammen.Es war die Hand von ihr.Von Quinn.Mein Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen und ich sah ihr in die Augen."Hey,Mister Schue..",lächelte sie mitleiderfüllt."Hi Quinn.",ich erwiderte das Lächeln und sah,wie sie sich neben mich setzte und mich von der Seite ansah.Ich sah sie ebenfalls an und unsere Blicke verharrten in einander.Nachdem ich gemerkt hatte,dass ich wieder anfange zu Träumen,löste ich meinen Blick sofort von ihr und schaute verleged zu Boden.Sie tat es ebenfalls."Das tut mir leid,das mit ihrer Mutter,Mr Schue..",flüsterte sie und sah mich wieder an.Ich nickte und sagte leise:"Danke." Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich sah ihr in die Augen.Ihre Augen glänzten.Meine ebenfalls.Langsam lehnte sie sich an mich.Völlig perplex legte ich meinen Arm um sie und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.Quinn schloss ihre Augen und genoss es."Quinn?" "Hm?" Ich sah sie an.Mein Herz schien fast aus meinen Körper zu springen als sie mich mit ihren wunderschönen Augen ansah.Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Wange.Sie sah mich an und lehnte sich nach vorne.Sanft zog ich sie näher an mich heran und legte meine Lippen auf ihre.Als sie nicht unwillig zu sein schien legte ich meinen Arm um sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher.Quinn erwiderte den Kuss und wir versanken völlig.Sie legte sich auf den glatten Boden der Aula und ich beugte mich über sie und küsste sie wilder.Als sie einlass von ihrer Zunge in meinen Mund wollte gewährte ich ihn ihr und legte meine Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste mit federleichten Küssen ihren Hals.Kurz dachte ich nach und dann wurde mir klar was ich überhaupt hier machte.Sofort wich ich zurück und sie sah mich verwirrt an."Quinn ich kann das einfach nicht.Es würde alles für dich zerstören." "Das ist mir egal.",sagte sie und nahm meine Hand."Quinn....",ich seufzte,"Es ist einfach nicht richtig.Du bist meine Schülerin und das hier darf einfach nicht sein!" Auch wenn es mir weh tat,durfte ich es nicht."Ich will nicht das du dir deine Zukunft wegen so einem Idioten wie mir verbaust.Mach deinen Abschluss und erreich was in deinem Leben.Aber ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich.",traurig lächelte ich sie an und ich sah wie ihr langsam Tränchen in ihre wunderschönen Augen stiegen.Ich wusste,dass sie traurig sein wird,aber ich kann da nichts dran ändern."Aber....",sagte sie leise."Du bist alles für mich und ich weiß das du der Richtige bist." Nun rollte ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter.Ich reagierte und rückte wieder an sie heran und wischte ihr sanft mit meinem Handrücken die Träne aus dem Gesicht.Man sah,dass sie die Berührungen von mir genoss."Hey..",sie legte sich in meine Arme."Ich liebe dich und das werde ich auch immer aber.....Quinn...Ich kann das einfach nicht." "Aber wenn wir es einfach geheim halten?" "Es ist einfach zu riskant.",flüsterte ich und sie gab gleich als Antwort:"Ich weiß und ich liebe riskantes." Leicht musste ich lachen und strich ihr über die Haare."Ich will es ja auch..",gab ich zu und sah sie an."Und warum machen wir es denn nicht einfach?" "Weil du mir zu viel bedeutest und ich will nicht das du wegen mir alles verlierst." "Das werde ich schon nicht.",lächelte sie.Ich lächelte ebenfalls."Wollen wir es denn versuchen?Bitte." Ich nickte und ihre Augen strahlten sie Sterne an einem wunderschönen Nachthimmel. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft. Ein guter Anfang und ein guter Start in den Morgen Ich erwachte.Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mich und ich drehte mich noch einmal zur Seite.Heute würde ich Quinn wiedersehen und dieser Gedanke brachte mich einfach zum Lächeln.Nach drei Minuten stand ich aus meinem kuscheligen Bett aus und ging duschen.Meine Laune war einfach perfekt und das war sie auch als ich mein Haus verließ,in mein Auto stieg und zur Schule fuhr.Auf dem Parkplatz standen nur ein Paar wenige Autos.Ihr Auto stand auch schon da.Ich lächelte und dann stieg ich aus meinem Auto und betrat die Schule.Dort war es nicht sehr angenehm warm.Ich steckte meine Hände in meine Hosentasche um zu verhindern,dass sie komplett abfroren.Ich sah ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren vor mir und mein Herz machte einen Sprung.Dann merkte ich aber,dass sie es nicht war.Endlich kam ich an meinem Büro an und drehte sofort die Heizung hoch.Ich hasse Winter.Die Jahreszeit ist so...deprimierend! Ich stelle meine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und sehe mich um.Kurz gehe ich den Verlauf des Tages in meinem Kopf durch.Als erstes habe ich eine Freistunde in der ich mich mit Emma treffe,dann habe ich Spanisch und danach eine Vertretungsstunde für eine Sportstunde.Danach habe ich Frei und am Nachmittag noch Glee Proben.Na super.Das kann ein langer Tag werden.Seufzend krame ich in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy um zu gucken ob ich irgendwelche neuen Nachrichten habe.Negativ.Also schaue ich auf die Uhr.Halb Acht.In diesem Moment klopft es an meiner Tür und sofort drehte ich mich um."Morgeeen.",trällerte eine fröhliche Emma und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und sie in meine Arme zu schließen.Ja,Emma ist meine beste Freundin.Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte mich an.Dieser Tag wird gut werden,das kann ich spüren."Deins oder Meins?" "Deins!",antwortete ich.Okay,falls ihr es nicht wisst,damit meinen wir das Büro wo wir uns die Stunde aufhalten werden.Sie nickte und verließ den Raum.Natürlich folgte ich ihr bis wir schließlich in ihrem Büro angekommen sind."Kaffee?",fragte sie mich und ich nickte.Sie reichte mir einen Kaffeebecher vom Lima Bean und meine Hände wärmten sich auf.Noch eines der Dinge die ich an Emma mag? Sie holt jeden morgen Kaffee! Naja,ok,wir wechseln und regelmäßig damit ab.Immer wöchentlich eigentlich. Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Drama